Wise Games for Seaweed Brains
by d4niella
Summary: It's the Summer Holidays. And what does Percy do? Host parties and sleepovers of course! Join in the fun as Percy realizes his mistakes as he takes part in Truth or Dare, Prank Calls and maybe even romance...? Contains Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Nico goes Crazy

**Hello and WELCOME to my 2ND STORY! *Applause* Thank you! Thank you!**

**As you might of heard from my previous Author's Note in _Slightly Homeless, _I am starting on another story... one full of humor, dares, pranks and drama... oh and Percabeth too. Which is this one.**

**So I introduce you to... WISE GAMES FOR SEAWEED BRAINS - Rhyme :D**

**Read, Enjoy and Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson characters - Rick Riordan does. (Lucky him!)**

* * *

_Ding-dong._

_Ding-dong._

"HOLD ON! I'm coming!" I yelled, quickly finishing the last level of my computer game.

_Ding-dong._

_Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-do-_

"OKAY, OKAY! I HEAR YOU!" Racing to the door, I opened it. There in front of me, were all my awesome friends:

Nico - Complete goth/emo dude and a very annoying doorbell ringer.

Bianca - Nico's mature older sister, or maybe his mum by the sound of it.

Thalia - Another punk, black-obsessed friend. Believe me, you wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

Grover - Nature lover and Juniper lover.

Juniper - Nature lover and Grover lover.

Silena - Likes things 'neat and tidy'. I don't do 'neat and tidy'.

Clarisse - Big, tough and hard to please. (On second thoughts... she isn't _that _awesome..)

Annabeth - Aka Wise Girl. Also a know-it-all. (Don't tell her I said that - I'll never hear the end of it)

"Oops..." said Nico with a guilty look on his face. "I sort of broke your doorbell..."

"No kidding, Nico! How many times-"

"Ew, it's you."

"Hey Perce! My man!"

"Hi Percy."

"Wow, you have some nice fashion sense."

"What are you looking at, punk?"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Hi." I said, slightly dazed. "Come on in, pizza's on the table."

"YEAH! PIZZA!" Grover cheered, rushing inside.

"SLEEPOVER!" Nico sang in a falsetto opera-like voice.

"Sorry." Bianca said, "They found some skittles in the car..."

"Is my tongue rainbow colored?" I heard Nico ask in the house.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, munching on pizzas and basically trashing my entire personal space.

"Yum!" Grover said with extreme delight. "There's nothing like a nice cheese and pepper pizza..."

"Ummm, Grover, that's not a red pepper... it's a chilli." Thalia said, stifling a laugh.

Grover went so red you could literally see smoke coming out of his elf-like ears.

"Blaarghh!" he screamed as he ran to the nearest toilet to die.

Everyone was in fits of laughter - especially Juniper who was rolling around on the floor, giggling. "He's such a goat sometimes," she wept happily, wiping a tear away from her cheek. I could still here Grover gasping for air and decided not to get involved.

"Aw, I spilled my juice..." moaned Nico, looking at a wet patch on his trousers. Everyone looked at him, and started shrieking with laughter all over again. He looked at me hopelessly.

"Bathroom, upstairs, door to your left." I instructed.

"Nico, you could of asked Annabeth, she knows this place _very-_" Thalia started to say, but a cushion got in her way. "mmfgh!" she glared at Annabeth, who was trying not to blush.

He scrambled upstairs and went into the bathroom, safe from everyone's stares.

"So," Thalia said, putting her plate on the table. "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

_Great _I thought. In the top 10 on the How-To-Completely-Embarrass-Percy-Jackson List, Truth or Dare would score 1st place, no doubt. Before I started to protest, I heard a high pitched scream from upstairs.

* * *

"PERCY!" Nico yelled loudly. The gang scrambled to the bathroom where Nico stood, his face full of disgust.

"Ewww..." Thalia squealed, as she backed away from a pair of my underwear that lay beside the shower. I have to say, the bathroom was a mess. I didn't think of cleaning it up, although my friends were here for a sleepover, it sort of left my mind.

"Nico, what's up?" I asked blushing and ignoring the others as their faces turned green.

"What's UP?" Nico pointed out. I was glad he wasn't talking about the 'mess'. "Percy, dude, look what's DOWN!" My eyes followed where Nico was pointing. The toilet. Wait, _the toilet?_

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Dude, seriously?" asked Nico, who was still gawping at the not-so-obvious evidence.

Silence.

"Ummm, I think Nico's talking about the toilet seat..." Bianca explained, as Nico was nodding ferociously at everyone looking like his head was on fire. She indicated to me that the toilet seat was indeed down, which made the penny drop.

"Oh..." Annabeth blushed suddenly, "Sorry, Nico, um... I used it earlier when we got here..." What was she doing in the UPSTAIRS BATHROOM?!

Everyone stared at her.

Thalia shot Annabeth a what-the-hell-in-the-name-of-Zeus-was-you-thinking -Annabeth-Chase look.

Nico, who was still recovering, did nothing as Annabeth hastily used her bare hands to put the toilet seat up again. Nasty. "Happy?"

"Yeah..." Nico mumbled weakly, "No biggie." I heard Clarisse scoff as everyone made their way back downstairs as the drama was over. Before leaving, I quickly glanced at Annabeth behind me, who was washing her hands thoroughly with soap at the sink.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry it's not that long...**

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you want more, since I don't really know if you like it or not!**

**- d4niella**


	2. Chapter 2: Enchiladas!

**Chapter 2 is here! :D **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So let's play Truth or Dare!" Thalia suggested again, as Grover came out of the toilet in a chilli-free state. But when he heard Thalia's suggestion he gulped and ran back inside, locking the door. "Wow, Percy, I didn't know you was _that _ugly that you made Grover run away." she sneered.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face." I retorted.

"Who are you calling Pinecone Face, _Seaweed Brain_?"

"I-"

"GROVER! YOU BIG COW! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Juniper yelled, slamming her fist against the toilet door. Correction: _my _door.

"HEY! That door is very expensive," I said weakly.

There was a big commotion as everyone started screaming at Grover:

"Get out of there!"

"Don't be a coward!"

"Grover!"

"Dude, Percy's got some enchiladas in the fridge!" Nico shouted from the kitchen. Who gave HIM permission to search through my personal belongings? Yes, the food in the fridge is owned by me. Percy Jackson. Owner of the cheese, bread and coke that stood in the fridge this very second, oh and the enchiladas.

Grover suddenly burst the door open, slightly damaging the shine on my doorknob, and said "WHERE!?" very, very loudly. Then he ran at full speed towards Nico, seizing some of my most prized possessions - my food. I pouted. Unfortunately, Silena noticed.

"Percy! Don't pout like that! It totally ruins your image!"

"Awww..." Thalia snickered, then she grabbed my cheeks firmly. "Is ickle lwittle Percy scwared?"

"No!" I said, releasing myself from her grip.

"Hey, are we gonna play Truth or Dare, or not?" Clarisse grumbled.

We all sat down on the floor and sat in a circle. It was dead quiet. ('dead' is only an expression by the way) Unless you counted Grover's LOUD munching and crunching on _my _enchiladas from _my _fridge in _my _house - Well, actually my parents house but they're on holiday so it's mine for now.

"So who's going first?" Juniper asked.

"Why not let Thalia go first since it was her idea?" Clarisse mentioned, ignoring the scowl Thalia was giving her.

"Fine." Thalia growled. "And since it was _your idea Clarisse, _I'm gonna choose you first. Truth or Dare?"

"Ha, dare, of course, truths are for wimps."

"Okay..." I could tell she was thinking of an ULTIMATE AWESOME DARE...

"I dare you to go up and down the street pretending to be a chicken and let us video it." She said evilly.

I know it sounded simple, but this was a chance to make fun of Clarisse and she knew that we would never let her forget this moment for the rest of her life.

"Dare accepted."

"I have a chicken outfit if you want." I spoke up.

Everyone stared at me.

"Why exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it was my fancy dress costume a year back..." I blushed. I knew Annabeth regretted asking that question.

After ten minutes of turning Human Clarisse to Chicken Clarisse, she finally came out wearing an outfit that were several sizes too small for her. In addition, Annabeth stuck some feathers on her hair, after arguing with Silena (who thought that feathers look ridiculous with Clarisse's hair).

"Ready?" Thalia asked slyly.

"You're so dead after this, Grace."

We all stepped outside, phones out, cameras recording as Clarisse did a crazy chicken dance up and down the street.

"Cluck cluck cluck cluck... bwak-_bwakkk!" _Clarisse the Chicken squawked.

Everyone was in fits of laughter as she finally went inside to get changed after being chased by several cats and a friendly dog who happened to do some business on her leg.

When we all settled down, we carried on with the game.

"So, Nico, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked impolitely - being typical Clarisse.

"DARE!" Nico squealed, who seemed very hyper from the enchiladas he ate (is that possible?)

"Okay, I dare you to have a complete makeover by Silena, who will turn you into a girl, and flirt with Percy's neighbors." she said, pointing at three guys (Jason, Leo and Malcolm) who were washing a car a few blocks back.

Nico turned pale.

"COME ON DI ANGELO!" Silena exclaimed excitedly as she dragged a scared Nico upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nico came downstairs.

Everyone gasped.

"Hiya!" he screeched, in a very high pitched voice. (Is that how most girls talk?) He was wearing a hot pink mini skirt, pink high heels and a blonde wig. We all laughed at his face, which was completely smothered with lipstick and makeup - I'm seriously scarred for life.

"Hahaha!" Bianca giggled, hysterically.

Thalia took a picture. "This is definitely going to go viral."

Nico scowled as Silena dabbed some more blusher on his face. Then he went outside and began wobbling towards my neighbors and trying not to fall over. (How can girls walk in high heels?) As he reached towards Jason, I heard one of them snicker and said "Hey, Jay, is that your girlfriend?"

"Hey boys!" Nico shrilled.

"Ummm... hi." Jason said awkwardly, staring at Nico's legs - that were very hairy...

"Who are you?" I heard Malcolm ask.

"Oh, my name is Nico...le. Yeah, I'm Nicole. Wanna kiss?" he (she?) said, battering his eyelashes and puckering his big, red lips. (Ewww..)

"No thanks..." Jason mumbled, as Leo cracked up.

"Oh. Well I didn't want to kiss you either!" Nico said pretending to look offended as he brushed his 'hair' from his shoulders and clip-clopped away.

As he slowly struggled to walk back to my house, Jason looked flustered.

"Her... her breath smelled of enchiladas..." he stuttered to Leo.

* * *

"Wow, Nico, no wonder you haven't got a girlfriend yet." Clarisse sneered, "You're hopeless."

"Well, you haven't got a boyfriend yet." Nico retorted.

"I do."

"Who?"

"None of your business." Clarisse said haughtily, a tinge of pink showing on her cheeks.

"Okay... Percy, truth or dare?" he asked me suddenly.

"Dare." I blurted out. (Why oh why did I say that?)

"Hmm..."

"..." Nico was stroking his chin, as if he had a beard.

"I dare you to kiss any girl in this room."

* * *

**I wonder who he'll choose? **

**Tune in for the next chapter to find out! & Check out my other story - Slightly Homeless - If you haven't read it yet!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**- d4niella**


	3. Chapter 3: I do a Horrible Dare

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me happy to see you're liking the story!**

**Don't be afraid to ask for any questions or requests. :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_"I dare you to kiss any girl in the room."_

Everyone's reactions to the dare was crazy. Nico was smirking as he bit into his enchilada cunningly and Grover was staring at me funny. The girls' reactions were worst. Thalia and Clarisse looked freakishly terrified, Silena was looking into her mirror - suddenly very interested in her nose, Bianca gave me a hard firm stare, I knew Juniper had Grover, so I left her out, and Annabeth was blushing slightly and didn't meet my eyes. Am I that bad?

I glanced at Thalia, who quickly got up and announced. "Oh, wow, look at the time! I need to do something!" As she literally ran away out of the room.

I blushed.

"Come on, Perce, get on with the dare already." Nico giggled like a girl, as Bianca back-hand slapped him.

Clarisse gave me a if-you-do-it-I-will-seriously-freaking-kill-you look and Silena backed away hastily with her mirror. I felt unwanted, which was a very weird feeling, to be honest.

"Ummm, I feel kinda thirsty..." I said suddenly, and ran away into the kitchen from the piercing eyes from my friends. I closed the door, hoping that no one would come in, and started to think. _Thalia and Clarisse made it obvious that they didn't want to kiss me, _I thought, _But then if I choose Silena she'll freak out. Which means I have to kiss Annabeth..._

Wait, why am I thinking about this so deeply? It's a dare for god's sake! It's not gonna mean anything!

I don't know why, but I went to the cupboard and took out a packet of mints. I poured a few out, and popped them in my mouth, savoring the minty taste. Then I opened the kitchen door and went back to the living room in a rush.

Everything after that was a daze to me. I must be going crazy.

Once I approached my friends, I quickly raced towards Annabeth and grabbed her face. She was surprised at first, not knowing what to do. Everyone held their breath.

"I-" She stuttered.

Before she could start blabbing, I press my lips against hers. Our touch made a shock through my brain as I carefully kissed her sweet soft lips. I felt her body go tense with shock and confusion, as if she was paralyzed. I could smell her light perfume, making me feel a strange feeling inside my body.

We broke apart and she blushed.

"Idiot!" I heard her squeak under her breath.

Just then, Thalia strolled back into the room, staring at everyone's gawping faces. She knew instantly what happened.

"Let's do something else." she offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"But we haven't even started!" Nico whined.

"Tough. I wanna watch a movie."

"Okay." I agreed quickly, not meeting Annabeth's eyes.

* * *

**There you have it! Sorry it's very very short, but I wanted the kiss by itself, it seemed better that way.**

**Please, please review and give me some ideas for the story! (I don't want writer's block :P)**

**I'll update soon and be sure to check out Slightly Homeless if you liked this one!**

**Thanks guys!**

**- d4niella**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Events

**Hi again! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I'm surprised this story's doing so well. **

**Regarding to a request from Guest (Rhyme! :D) who said:**

_**Make them watch an awesome movie and Annabeth pulls Percy out of it to talk.**_

**If you are reading this, thanks! I have good ideas for this chapter... and will include your request in the story.**

**NOTE: My chapter's may be short, but I update quicker this way. And since it's summer holiday for me, I'm pretty busy. Sorry. But I'll do my best to keep you guys satisfied. **

**So get ready for more embarrassment and awkward situations!**

* * *

After 20 minutes of debating we decided on watching Life of Pi. Everyone sat in the living room. Thalia, Annabeth and I were on the couch, while the rest were sitting cross-legged on the floor below us.

"Here's the drinks I found in the cupboard." Nico said, tossing everyone a bottle of Coke.

"Hey!" I pouted, "Those are my drinks!"

"What did I say about pouting?" Silena growled, slapping me lightly on the face.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Annabeth said, as I eyed Nico and Silena, dragging me away. "In _private._"

After that, I heard a load of ooooh's and wolf whistles. Great.

Annabeth led me to the hallway and turned to face me, crossing her arms.

"Er... hi." I said weakly.

"What was that about?"

"Um, what?"

"Why did you choose me?" She mentioned, punching me on the shoulder. Ouch. She's getting worked up over that kiss? Great.

I tried not to meet her grey, stormy eyes. It was as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I said, why did you choose me?" Annabeth repeated.

"Because... because..."

"Well?"

"You... You're one of my best friends? And, and I thought you w-wouldn't mind." _Arghhh _I thought _Her glare is so intimidating! _

"Oh._" Annabeth's went all fidgety, she kept playing with her hair and looking down. Was it me? Or did she look a bit disappointed?_

_"Hey you guys!" Grover interrupted, "Are we going to watch this film or not?"_

_"Yeah." I an_swered, heading back into the living room where everyone sat, with bowls of popcorn and soda in front of them. I sat on the couch, next to Annabeth, who was sitting next to Thalia, and started the film.

Halfway through, Annabeth started to doze off. And before you know it, her head was leaning against my shoulder. I blushed in the dark. I decided to leave her there, since if I tried to get her off, she'd wake up. Thalia cleared her throat. I looked over Annabeth and saw laughter in her electric blue eyes as she glanced at me. She gave me a small smirk and then turned her attention back on to the film...

* * *

"Hey, Percy, wake up." Thalia whispered. I opened my eyes. The light was on? Why was everyone staring at me?

"Uh... huh?" I murmured.

"You fell asleep," Silena mentioned, clearly trying not to laugh. I looked around me and found Annabeth snuggling right into my chest. My arm was right around her as if I was cuddling her back. Brilliant. More embarrassment for me. "The film was over, like, ten minutes ago."

Suddenly, Nico burst out with laughter, unable to hold it in anymore, and causing everyone else to start. And soon, all my friends where screaming at the sight of us. Annabeth opened her eyes, awaking from her sleep. I didn't say anything. She looked around at everyone who was laughing and her face was puzzled. But then she noticed me, and what was going on.

Annabeth shrieked, and kicked me right off the couch and into Thalia. Why oh why did she have to do that? My back hurt, but it would of hurt more if this cushion wasn't there.

"Get off me!" said a muffled voice. I swiveled round, finding myself sitting on someone. And that someone was _Thalia. _I jumped off her, surprised. "You IDIOT!" She yelled, fully slapping me in the face. Ow. Clarisse started laughing again while the rest were gawping at me being beaten up by a girl.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Thalia!" I apologized as she started giving me electrifying glares while she chased me round the living room.

"Hey," Bianca said, breaking us apart, "HEY! GUYS!"

"What?"

"Have you seen the time? We should get ready for bed." She showed me her watch, which told me it was around 1 o'clock in the morning right now. Her tone was stern and she sounded like my mum when she asked if I cleaned my room or not.

Everyone hiked up stairs and went to get their sleeping bags ready. Nico, Grover and I were in my room, while the girls were in the guest room. I said we could take turns having a shower, but most of them weren't so keen to go in the bathroom with my underwear and gods-knows-what in there. So I was the only one who had a shower. When I finished, I peeked through the girls' room to see if they were asleep yet but then got punched in the face by Clarisse. Ouch.

"PERCY! WE'RE CHANGING!" Clarisse shouted, shutting the door before I could realize what was happening.

I heard Silena scream and Thalia mutter "What a pervert." Oops.

I ran back into my room, knocking at the door just in case, and saw Nico and Grover sitting on their 'beds' in their pajamas. Nico was wearing a plain black t-shirt and skull covered pajama bottoms while Grover was wearing the complete opposite - he had a shirt with trees and nature stuff on it.

"Percy, you really need to clean up your room," Grover said in a matter-of-fact voice as Silena, Bianca, Clarisse and Annabeth yelled goodnight from their rooms.

Ignoring him, I switched of the light and we went to sleep, the thoughts of Annabeth still strangely in my mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this awkward chapter!**

**NOTE: Each chapter will be at least 1000 words long from now on, and will be updated every day as much as possible (Or maybe more) depending on how busy I am. This also applies to my other stories as well.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**- d4niella**


	5. Chapter 5: A Bucket of Water

**Hey guys! :D **

**Sorry for this late update. I've been editing my story covers and turned them into SUPER AWESOME ANIME COVERS! YAY! *Cheering*_  
_**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I've been reading them and it makes me so happy you like this story, some of you have suggested some scenes I could add so I've decided to put some of your ideas in! **

**I would really appreciate it if you keep those suggestions coming in, so I'm going to do a COMPETITION!**

**After this chapter, I'd like you to give me some ideas for the story - please put it in a review - who ever has the most INTERESTING and FUNNY idea will have it published into my story and I'll give you virtual cookies (::) !**

**Your name will also be included in my Author's Note, so everyone will know that YOU WON! :P**

**I will choose as many suggestions as I can and you will have until the next chapter to participate!**

**So ON WITH THE STORY AND ENJOY!**

* * *

I was riding on a Pegasus in the sky, the cool sea breeze brushing against my face. The horse with wings was sleek and black...

It snorted at me happily as we soared around in the sky, I put my arms up in the air trying to catch the clouds...

"Hey, Percy! Wake up!"

_That voice_ kept interrupting through my fun. The Pegasus neighed uncomfortably.

"Perce!"

I felt my body shake as I reluctantly opened my eyes, finding myself face to face with Grover, holding a bucket of water over my head. Where did he get that from?

"Whoa, whoa whoa." I said, my voice still thick with sleep, "What are you doing?" _  
_

"Oh. I was going to pour water over your head to wake you up... but never mind."

I looked at my alarm clock: it was 10 o'clock.

"Hey... is Nico up ye-" I lost my words when I stared at Nico, who was asleep, sucking his thumb and cuddling something. He was curled up in a ball.

I was about to burst out with laughter when I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it and saw Annabeth and the others in front of me.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted.

"Hello, _Kelp Head._" Thalia looked at me with a hint of laughter in her voice, glancing at Annabeth in the corner of her eye.

"Hi." Bianca said quietly.

"Grover!" Juniper sang.

"Punk." Clarisse muttered - I guess she still didn't forgive me for 'barging in like a pervert' into their room last night.

"What's that smell?" Silena announced, and before I could answer she took out a small pink bottle out of her pocket and started spraying it everywhere, making my room smell all girly and flowery. I choked.

Annabeth and Thalia belly-flopped (Yes, literally belly-flopped) on my bed while the others sat down on the floor besides Nico's sleeping bag.

"Awww, he looks so cute!" Silena said dreamily, her eyes analyzing Nico.

I looked at him and realized he was cuddling my favorite teddy (Yes, I have a favorite teddy). It was Blackjack, my black Pegasus, which was completely identical to the one in my dream. (And, yes, I do dream about things like that sometimes) He was covered in drool from Nico. I better wash that later...

"Ewww... what's that?" she asked uncomfortably, pointing at a small wet patch on his sleeping bag. "H-h-he d-didn't... did he?" Everyone gasped, while Thalia brought her phone out.

My mind clicked. I knew instantly what was going on. The bucket of water Grover was going to pour over me was used to make Nico wet the bed! It's a classic trick - dip someone's hand in cold water while they're sleeping and they'll definitely do some business - I know from experience. Grover and I exchanged smirks while the commotion of everyone wondering made Nico stir in his sleep, then he opened his eyes and saw our faces.

"ARGHHH!" Nico screamed, pulling out his thumb from his mouth, which had red marks on it. He must of bitten it in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, what do want us to do, little Nico?" Thalia teased in a baby voice, "Do you want your bottle?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Listen here, freak, you are scaring us more! Can't you see that you wet the bed?"Clarisse said.

"Nico, I thought you didn't do it anymore!" Bianca cried with disgust.

Confused, Nico looked down and saw what everyone was screaming at. I saw him go pale and ran away into the bathroom again, covering the evidence with a pillow.

"You betta clean it up!" I called as he raced down the hallway.

* * *

After lunch, which were some ready-made sandwiches I bought down the corner shop, I suggested that we could go to the beach that was a twenty minute drive from where we were standing. Everyone agreed and went upstairs (as we were all lazily still in our pajamas) to get changed and grab their swim suits.

I looked around and searched for something to wear. It was quite hot today, so I decided on a plain white tank top, my blue denim shorts and black sandals, which were accessorized with my very own personalized dog tag, with a trident engraved on it, and a blue snapback. Just in case, I tied my black hoodie round my waist if it gets colder during the evening - I think I took after my mum a bit since she's always packing stuff 'just in case'.

I went downstairs and saw everyone waiting for me.

Grover was wearing a light green v-neck shirt with brown shorts, making him look like an over grown tree or something.

Nico wore a black sleeveless leather jacket with a dark tank top - with a skull in the middle, ripped jeans and black gloves. (I don't think he cares about the heat today)

Bianca - a yellow casual top with teal shorts and a cap which covered most of her face.

Thalia had her signature death-to-barbie shirt and black shorts that went up to her knee.

Juniper was matching Grover, with a green tank top and a brown skirt, making her look like a shrub or a miniature tree.

Clarisse was wearing a blood red shirt, and white shorts.

Silena wore a pink mini dress, that was, in my opinion, way to short for her. (See? I'm like my dad as well as my mum now)

Annabeth, who I couldn't stop staring at (I'm such an idiot!), had her light grey NERD shirt, which stood out her eyes, and denim shorts.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Duh." Clarisse and Thalia said together, then shot piercing glares at each other.

I grabbed my keys and climbed into my truck, taking the wheel. Since there were 9 people, we had to squeeze in. Before I could stop her, Annabeth took the shotgun seat. (I didn't complain after that) Thalia shoved her right besides me - obviously on purpose, since Annabeth's head went in my face - and sat next to her. Bianca, Silena and Clarisse went and took the back seats while Juniper, Grover and Nico sat at the truck's bed, blending in with our bags.

I felt Annabeth right against my shoulder and glanced at Thalia, who was sitting very closely to her and had a big gap of seat on her other side. I knew what she was up to and there's no way of stopping her. I sighed and started the engine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Not as funny, but I bet the next chapter will be hilarious, since hopefully you guys will help me with the story. **

**Please review!**

**If you're tired of waiting for the next update, check out my other story Slightly Homeless. **

**Also, I have an idea of Percy and the gang attending a music school with Percy being in a famous band for another story. It's quite like other stories but I'm going to make it more interesting. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but I'll let you know went I have the perfect plot and story line.**

**I'll update soon - don't worry!**

**Thanks. :)**

**- d4niella**


End file.
